


Hallelujah

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, Hallelujah Jeff Buckly, M/M, Songfic, im crying, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there's a God above<br/>But, all I've ever learned from love<br/>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya<br/>And it's not a cry that you hear at night<br/>It's not somebody who's seen the night<br/>It's a cold and it's a broken.. Hallelujah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music..Do ya?_

Levi sat in a bar, a glass of whiskey almost empty in his hand. With one quick gulp the rest of the amber liquid vanished, leaving only a few ice cubes to clink in the glass as he set it down on the bar counter. The bartender asked if he'd care for a refill and Levi dumbly nodded, knowing his voice couldn't be trusted to keep steady. How long had it been now... probably a few months of the same routine. He switched bars every other night so he didn't get any concerned looks. He didn't need their damn pity.

_Well it goes like this:_

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled King composing.. Hallelujah_

Green eyes haunted his mind.. Bright, youthful eyes. He could still see them die out, watch as they dimmed into something akin to dread. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he willed the image to go away, taking a long drink from his newly filled glass in the hopes it would help. It didn't.

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_..Hallelujah.._

Memories, too many memories flooded his mind, night after night he struggled to block them out. The memories that used to make him smile now only brought anger, regret and longing. And damn it hurt too much. It hurt when he saw that smile..It hurt when he heard that laugh, a laugh reminiscent of bells, even after if finished it seemed to still ring through the air.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

He could always see him clearly..No matter how many drinks, no matter how many months. Shaggy light brown hair that defied gravity if it was so in the mood, green eyes Levi found himself lost in countless times.. Tan skin, every inch of it still mapped out in his mind, the slope of his neck, the point of his hips. It was all burned into his mind, never to be forgotten or even allowed to fade. A scar that would never heal.

_She tied you to the kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the.. Hallelujah_

They fought, oh how they fought. Not just verbal, sometime physical and he could remember every word shouted and he regretted them all. They could have spent each and every one of those days differently. They could have went to the movies.. the park.. They never fought over anything important, simple stupid things that never would even matter in the long run.

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_..Hallelujah.._

_“Hey Levi?” Eren asked, looking up at the older man from his place in his lap._

_“Hmm..?” Levi hummed back, too enthralled in his book to give his full attention._

_“..Do you love me..?” The question took a moment to register. When it did grey eyes looked down to lock with green. A moment of silence stretched on for perhaps a second too long before Levi answered._

_“Yes, yes I do love you Eren.” And that was all that had to be said, because the smile that graced Erens' lips was enough to say I love you back._

_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walk this floor_

_..you know.._

_I used to live alone before I knew ya_

Eventually Levi found himself stumbling through the door to his apartment. Ah yes... just his. As he looked at the bland living room he remember how messy it used to be, he used to hate it but now it felt too clean, foreign. He dragged his feet as he made his way to the couch, not bothering to take his boots off before he laid down on his back, staring up with empty eyes to the blank ceiling.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken.. Hallelujah_

Grey eyed moved to look at a picture frame resting on the coffee table. In a dark brown frame was a picture of the most beautiful thing Levi ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. His husband. They were both dressed to the nines in fine tuxedos. One while, one black.

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_..Hallelujah.._

Levi sat up and gently took the framed photograph in his hands, studying the details. He could remember the day very clearly in his mind, the best day of his life.. In the picture the happiness clearly radiated of the both of them. Even Levi's stoic face had a bright smile.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But, all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

With a burst of bitter anger Levi smashed the frame against the table. He hated the reminder, he hated it. But even after he smashed the representation of the memory the memory itself remained. With blood dripping down his hands from shards of broken glass Levi let himself sink to the floor, tears beginning to stain his cheeks.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the night_

_It's a cold and it's a broken..Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_..Hallelujah.._

**Author's Note:**

> fucking hell im so sorry im terrible omg
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> original prompt was:  
> Action: Character must have a drink


End file.
